Meeting Silverwing
by KrazyCat6167
Summary: Amity has a major headache so she decides to go for a walk in the woods. Little does she know that what she'll find there will give her quite the adventure. Can be seen as a prequel to School of Dragons by They Call me E.T. or as a stand alone. Either way, enjoy!
1. Discovery

**DISCLAIMER(Applies for the whole story): All OCs belong to They Call Me E.T. so does the general plot. HTTYD belongs to Dreamworks. This is just something I thought of writing when I read her story. **

* * *

Amity needed a quiet place to think. There were so many things going through her head and she needed to sort them out.

First was the prank that her brother Ur was planning. He's tried being secretive and inconspicuous about it, but Amity knew him well enough to spot the prank a mile away. She was planning to have it backfire on him. The only problem was figuring out how.

Then there was the thing that was always at the back of her head: the School of Dragons.

About a year ago, ships went throughout the entire Barbaric Archipelago to make a big announcement. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third of Berk was going to open a school made to teach children and teens about, and how to train, dragons. It was Amity's dream to have her own dragon. For months now Amity has asked, begged, even pleaded with her mother to let her go. So far she hasn't had any luck.

Both situations demanded Amity's full attention and it was giving her a terrible headache.

She was walking through the village to get to the forest. It was nice and quiet there; an excellent place to think. Amity reached the edge of town and walked straight into the dense undergrowth. Soon the sounds of the village were far behind her.

Amity wandered through the trees, picking random trails to go down. After many minutes of aimless wandering, Amity came across the most beautiful meadow she had ever seen. There were so many vibrant colors. The whole place seemed like a work of art.

Almost in a trance, Amity walked to the meadow and picked a sunset orange flower and studied every detail of it. The soft creases, how the color gradually got darker the closer it was to the center. Amity brought the flower to her nose and took a deep breath. The aroma was so sweet, it reminded her of honey.

Amity walked through the meadow, picking various flowers that caught her eye. soon enough, she had a small bouquet of color.

Amity turned her head to her left and found something rather peculiar. It looked like a large white rock that kind of reflected the sun, making it seem as if it was softly glowing.

Curious, Amity walked over to the rock to get a closer look. That's when the rock moved.

Turns out, the "rock" was actually a baby dragon curled up in a little ball. Amity moved to take a step towards it, but she stepped on a twig.

The baby dragon's head snapped in Amity's direction and looked at her with in terror. Amity stood still as a statue and stared at the small creature in front of her. It looked familiar. Maybe she's seen a picture of it somewhere. The dragon's face was kind of flattish and it had these big blue eyes. On the back of it's head where small ear-like flaps.

As their stare continued, the terror in the baby dragons eyes slowly disappeared as new emotions flooded in behind them. Amity became shocked at the vast number of emotions. There was sorrow, fear, betrayal, hurt, and a deep longing in them.

The dragon set his head down in his paws, breaking the stare. He looked mournfully at the ground and let out a soft, sad whine. It made Amity's heart break straight down the middle. She wanted to go over and hug the little dragon, to comfort it, but something held her back.

Amity remembered reading that a dragon mother can become fiercely protective of their kids. She didn't want to approach the baby dragon to help only to have mom attack her. Amity was probably still alive because the mom was maybe out hunting and that's why the baby dragon looked so sad; because he missed his mother.

A big fat tear escaped his eye and fell to the earth. Amity's already broken heart shattered into even smaller pieces. She wanted to hug him so bad, but there was no telling when his mom might come back.

Amity noticed that it was getting a bit dark and looked at the sun.

Oh man! It was that late already? Amity has to hurry home or else her mom would be worse than a wild dragon mother.

Amity took one last look into the emotional eyes of the baby dragon. It was crying freely now. Amity hated to, but she turned around and ran as fast as she could to get home before it was too late.

* * *

Amity felt awful. She felt guilty for leaving the baby dragon in the meadow all alone and crying._ He's just sad that his mom is gone. She'll be back._ Amity tried to make herself believe that thought, but she couldn't. The dragons eyes had more emotion behind them than just the missing-someone sadness. Another thing that bothered her is that Amity could have sworn she saw that look before on someone else. She just couldn't place a name or a face.

"Amity?"

Amity's head snapped up and she looked over to her mother at the head of the table. "What?" Amity asked.

"Are you alright. You haven't eaten your food yet and been very quiet." her mom said.

"Sorry." Amity apologized. "I was just thinking."

"Well that's dangerous." her brother Ur said with a small chuckle. Amity angrily punched his shoulder.

"Ow!" Ur cried out.

"Anyways," their mom said sternly, getting the skirmish to stop before it could really start. "Amity you have to eat something. It's not healthy for you."

"Okay." Amity brought up her spoon and took a bite of her soup. Her eyes immediately widened and she spit out the soup in a spray all over her brother. "What in the world is in this stuff?!" amity practically yelled.

"Amity!" her mother said in a scolding and offended tone.

"You take a bite!" Amity told her.

Her mom brought the spoon to her mouth and took a bite.

She had a bit more control than Amity and ran to the trash can before spitting it out. Her mother walked back to the table and said "It taste like someone got too carried away with the spices."

Amity glared at Ur. He was faking innocence and surprise. So this was his prank. To sabotage Amity's soup.

"You can have the rest of my soup." Amity's mom told her. "I'll go get a new one." She walked into the kitchen, taking the vile dish with her.

"I've got to go see if the chickens laid more eggs for today." Ur said abruptly. He picked up his empty bowl and went into the kitchen.

* * *

Amity was helping her mom clean the dishes. The sun had been down for a while now and the baby dragon was still on Amity's mind. She could almost remember who else had that look.

"Amity," her mother's voice cut through amity's thoughts. "I need you to get a bath ready for Ur please. His hair is beginning to look like greasy grimy gopher guts."

Amity was about to protest till she saw the mischievous look in her moms eye.

"And make sure he learns his lesson for wasting some of my stronger spices." she added.

Amity smiled.

Amity went outside and hauled in some water from the well. She filled the metal tub in the wash room with water and went to the ice box in the back. Amity collected a lot of the smaller pieces that would melt faster and put them in the tub. She stirred them around till they had totally melted. Amity smirked. This will teach Ur a thing or two.

It was getting late. Amity said goodnight to her mom and went up to her room. She blew out the candles and laid in bed. She tried to go to sleep, but now that it was dark and there were no more distractions, all Amity could think of was the baby dragon, all alone in the meadow, and crying. Amity tried to get rid of the image of the dragon looking at her with those hurt filled eyes, but she just couldn't.

Amity had started to drift off a bit and in that place between wakefulness and dreams, the dragons face began to change. It seemed to morph into the face of a little girl, small, frightened, and alone.

Amity quickly sat up straight. She knew that little girl. She knew her better than anyone, because that little girl was her. The image of her younger self was still in her mind. She looked like any other little girl, but her eyes were different. They were the eyes of the dragon baby. When the dragon's face morphed into her, the eyes didn't change. They didn't have to. The look that would be in her younger self's eyes would have been the same.

Now Amity fully understood the baby dragon. It felt abandoned. the dragon probably _was_ abandoned. Just like she was.

Amity stopped herself from remembering that day. She could do it tomorrow. Not when she needed to get her sleep.

Amity got back into bed. She resolved to go back to the meadow tomorrow. If the dragon truly was like her, than it was in desperate need of comfort.

As Amity had just gotten comfortable, she heard Ur cry out in shock. Amity smiled. Ur had learned his lesson.


	2. Bonding

**Sorry about the late update The internet was down for a while, I had some writers block, was just plain lazy, and had just found out that my grandpa **_might_** die in one to six months; **_but_** there's a machine that he might be able to use to extend his live a couple years. Anyways, since you don't want to hear (or read) about my life, here is the next chapter! :D  
**

* * *

Amity looked around the forest. This didn't seem familiar at all.

Amity turned around and went back to the fork in the path. She was trying to find her way to the meadow with all the gorgeous flowers and the baby dragon. The problem was that she doesn't remember the exact path she took to get there.

Amity got back to where the paths separated and went down the other one. She's been doing this all day: going down the trails one at a time to try to find her way to the meadow. If the trail didn't look like anything she saw yesterday, then she would backtrack and try a different route.

It was nearing noon when Amity recognized the path enough to confidently go down one or the other without much hesitation. In time, Amity came upon the meadow and walked to the general area where the baby dragon was. She looked around but could not find any trace of the baby dragon. Was she wrong in her impression of it being abandoned? Did the mom come back and fly away with her child?

Amity looked around in a full circle. Then she spotted the baby dragon. It was laying down in the middle of the meadow, basking in the sunlight. Apparently the mom didn't come back for her baby yet.

Amity walked as carefully and quietly as she could to the white dragon. once she was a few yards away from it, the ear flap closest to her twitched. The baby dragon turned his head towards her quickly with slight fear. When he saw her the fear left his eyes and instead had a cautious curiosity about them. He tilted his head at her quizzically.

Ever so slowly, Amity put her hand in the bag she had brought for the meeting. The baby dragon made a small growling noise at her. Amity paused, and then brought her hand out of the bag, displaying the fish she had packed just for him.

The growling stopped instantly. Amity saw the baby dragon eying the fish hungrily, as if he hadn't eaten for some time. She held out the fish to him, but the dragon took a step back. He didn't trust her, not yet.

Amity was hurt by his mistrust, but she understood the dragon's wariness. So, Amity placed the fish on the ground and took a few steps back. The baby dragon took some cautious steps forward. He kept at least one eye on Amity as he approached the fish. Then, quick as a whip, he took the fish in his mouth, retreated back to his original place, and ate it.

The baby dragon walked over to a large boulder and sat on top of it. He closed his eyes and seemed to fall asleep, taking a nap.

Amity felt awkward. She didn't really know what to do. Here she was, ready to comfort the baby dragon that reminded her so much of herself with that look and he didn't trust her enough to let her within five feet of him. She didn't know whether she should leave or stay and try to get the dragon to trust her.

She was so mixed up that Amity decided to do a bit of both. She would stay in the meadow, but won't invade the dragon's personal space; let him get used to her presence first.

She sat down on the grass and brought out a book she's had since she was little. The book was called "Dragon Classifying for Kids". Don't judge. It's the best book on dragons she had. Amity wanted to find out what kind of dragon this one was.

Amity opened the book and flipped through the pages, looking at the kinds of dragons there were. '_Okay, let's see._' Amity thought. _'Monstrous Nightmare? No. Fireworm? No. Hideous Zippleback? No. Timberjack? Typhoomerang? No. NO. Whispering Death?_" Amity looked at the picture of the dragon with the spherical head and circular mouth full of rotating teeth. She then looked at the baby dragon. '_Definitely not._"

Amity was flipping through the pages more rapidly now. There had to be at least one dragon that looked like this baby one! Amity turned to the last page and paused. The last page was on the Night Fury. Amity looked between the picture and the sleeping dragon on the boulder. It had the ear flap thingies, the flattish head, and the long tail that ended in a tail fin.

Amity did a double take on the baby dragons tail fin. It was a bit different. Instead of the tail fin that the Night Fury had in the picture, this one had feathers, like miniature wings. 'Well, it's close enough." Amity thought. She then began to read the information on the page:

_This dragon has amazing speed, vise-like jaw strength, and extreme intelligence. The scale color is a black or dark blue to help blend in with the night sky. The fire of the Night Fury is a blue/purple blast that can cause immense damage. It's claws are sharp and can be used to help it climb up rocks or trees. Though this is an amazing creature, the only known Night Fury is Toothless, the dragon if Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. No other Night Fury has ever been found._

Amity looked to the baby dragon. There was a possibility that he could be a Night Fury, but there were two things that made her think otherwise. Fist, his scales were white, not black. Second, his tail fin's made of feathers, not the skin that made up his wings.

As Amity thought, the baby dragon opened his mouth and made a small sort of yawning sound. Amity smiled. It was just so cute.

Then a thought struck Amity. Where in the Barbaric Archipelago was his mom? She would have put him in a safer place than this if she was hunting; and if she was hunting, she'd be back by now. Either he's abandoned or she was dead.

Wow, her thoughts have gotten dark.

Amity needed to find something else to think about. She laid down on the grass and looked up to the clouds lazily making their way across the sky. Amity reached into her bag and dug out her pan pipes. She brought the instrument up to her lips and played a few test notes. One sounded off. Amity sat up and put the pipes to her eyes and looked through them. In the third biggest one was a small wad of paper. She tried to get it out with her finger, but Amity couldn't reach the piece of paper. Amity put her mouth around the pipe and blew hard. The piece of paper went flying out of the pipe and soared through the air.

Satisfied, Amity laid back down and brought the pan pipes near her lips. She started with I'm a Viking Through and Through then moved on to a lively tune called The Crazy Old Lady In the Market. Amity was just starting a new song called Down the Path of Tomorrow, when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. Amity stopped playing and sat up.

Standing there was the baby dragon. He looked at her hands curiously. Amity looked down to see that he was looking at her pan pipes. Hesitantly, Amity started to play again. She barely heard a soft purring sound coming from the baby dragon. He must like music.

Amity started to play a well-known Viking lullaby called I Didn't Mean to Come Here As Amity played, the dragon unconsciously took some steps towards her. Once the song ended, the baby dragon was only a foot away. Amity reached out her hand to touch the dragon's nose. The baby dragon didn't seem to like that. He took a few steps back. the dragon crouched low to the ground, started growling, and spread out his wings a bit to make himself look bigger.

Amity brought her hand back. Okay, so he wasn't ready for touching.

For a minute, it stayed like that. No one moved, and honestly, Amity didn't really know what to do next. That's when her stomach growled.

Both looked at Amity's stomach in shock. It growled again, a bit louder this time. Amity put her hand on her belly and gave a nervous giggle. The baby dragon was just staring at her, like he couldn't believe she was capable of hunger.

Amity reached into her pack and pulled out some strips of chicken and was about to eat till she saw the baby dragons face. His eyes were so big and begging and his ear things were down by the side of his head. Amity didn't have the heart to just ignore it and keep eating.

Amity reached into her bag again and brought out another fish. Once the baby dragon saw it his ear flaps shot straight up. Amity chuckled and tossed the fish to him. It landed halfway between her and the baby dragon with an odd splat. The baby dragon pounced on the fish once it hit the ground and started to play with it. Amity smiled and continued to eat her chicken**.**

The baby dragon eventually got bored with the dead fish and just swallowed it. He curled up into a little ball and fell asleep in the soft grass.

Amity looked at the sky and saw the sun setting. Yesterday was a close call as she barely made it home on time. Today, Amity didn't want to risk it. Amity got up and looked at the baby dragon sleeping soundly. She dug into her pack and brought out her last two fish. Amity set them by the dragon's head for him to eat when he wakes up.

Satisfied, Amity left the meadow.

* * *

Once again, Amity found herself in her dark room, unable to sleep with many thoughts bouncing around in her head. She couldn't focus on just one. First there was the idea that the baby dragon's mom either abandoned him or died; second was that she seriously should have put him in a safer place like, say, in her nest; third, those mixed emotions she saw in the baby dragon's eyes when Amity first saw him; and last, this crazy idea that had started to form in the back of her mind. An idea that was sure to get her in loads of trouble.

If the dragon's mom wasn't there for whatever reason, then who was going to protect him?

With that slightly unsettling thought, Amity drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**So, how did I do? I'd love to hear from you. Any tips or constructive criticisms are appreciated. Thanks! :D**


	3. Rain

**Thanks for every one who has stuck with me so far! I really appreciate it. Now without further ado, chapter three!**

* * *

The next morning after breakfast Amity was in the kitchen trying to decide weather to pack haddock or cod for the baby dragon. Amity was getting tired of calling him that. If these visits were going to keep up then she'd need a name for the little guy so she could stop referring to him as "the baby dragon". WhiteScale maybe? Amity didn't like that name much. She'd think of something better latter.

"Ahem." someone cleared their throat behind Amity. She whirled around and saw her mother.

"Mom." Amity said a bit nervously. "What are you doing here?"

Her mom gave her a look. "Am I not allowed in my kitchen?" she asked.

Amity cringed a bit and tried for a smile. It was a stupid question.

"Amity, where have you been these last few days?" Her mother asked.

Uh oh. Amity thought for a second of how to answer. Her mom couldn't know about the baby dragon. At least not yet.

"I've...found...a meadow...in the woods. It...it has all these beautiful flowers and I've been there for the past few days because it's really peaceful. I could bring home some flowers if you want." Amity smiled at her mom and hoped she would believe her.

Her mom seemed to think about it for a while. She smiled gently and said, 'Alright you can go."

"Really?" Amity asked hopefully.

"After, you feed and water the chickens, and sweep the house."

Amity's face fell.

Her mother turned to leave, but stopped to look back at Amity. "I'd do the chickens first." she advised, "It's going to rain and I know you wouldn't want to do the job wet"

She then left the room.

Amity stared at the door her mother had just walked through for a couple of seconds before she shook her head and told herself to focus. She put her bag and the fish on the counter and picked up the scrap bucket.

The scrap bucket was were they put the food that they can't or won't eat. Since it's foolish to waste anything that could be useful, Amity's family gave the food to the chickens so that the feed would last longer.

Amity walked out the back door and towards the chicken pen. Some of the chickens saw her coming with the bucket in hand and crowded in the corner closest to Amity. Amity called out with her voice at a slightly higher pitch than usual, "Here chickchickchickchickchickchick." The hens at the fence crowded more densely at the corner in a vain attempt to get closer. Some more came running out of the coop and joined the others at the corner. Amity called out a few more times as the rest of the chickens came pouring out.

The chickens followed Amity to the gate like they were her own little pose. She opened the gate and stepped inside. Amity grabbed handfuls of scraps and tossed it here and there in the pen. Wherever the food landed, it was instantly surrounded by chickens trying to get a peck at it.

Once the bucket was empty, Amity left it by the pen door and walked inside he coop. Inside were two large bowls that weren't even half full of water. The water had dirt, some feed, and feathers in it. Amity emptied both bowls in the dirt outside the coop and refilled them with the water from the well.

Amity picked up the scrap bucket and went back inside the coop. She collected all the eggs in the bucket and made her way back to the house. Amity put the pail full of eggs on the counter.

"Uruman!" Amity called out her brothers full name. "Come take care of the eggs!"

"Can't you? I'm busy!" Ur's voice came from somewhere in the house.

"No, It's your job and mom wants me to sweep!"

A few seconds later Ur came in the kitchen grumbling under his breath.

"Your lucky I even collected the eggs for you." Amity said, pointing to the bucket.

Ur brought the bucket of eggs to the wash bin. "I could have gotten them myself." he mumbled.

Just them there was a large BOOM that almost made Ur drop the egg he holding and Amity to jump so high that it seemed she could have touched the ceiling.

The siblings looked at each other with wide eyes. Then they heard something hit the roof, and another, and another. Then it started coming down hard.

'Well', Amity thought, 'I guess mom was right about it going to rain.'

* * *

Amity was sitting in the front room looking out the window. She had already swept the entire house and was just waiting for it to stop raining.

Amity wondered how the baby dragon was doing. Had he found a place to wait out the storm? Would he still be at the meadow when she gets there after this weather lets up? Where was his mom?

Amity thought back to when she first met the dragon. He had looked at her in fear till he knew Amity wasn't going to hurt him. Then his eyes filled up to much emotion for one his age. He looked lost, scared, sorrowful, and flat-out betrayed. Amity knew first-hand how that felt.

On any normal day, Amity would have told herself to stop her thoughts right then and there, to think about it later, but today wasn't a normal day. She was feeling worried about the baby dragon, who had yet to be named, and this weather was getting her to feel downcast. And so, Amity decided that now was later.

A memory surfaced from what seemed like a very long time ago. It was very fuzzy and the details weren't all clear. She was holding a paper with a drawing on it. The picture was of three stick figures holding hands.

"Look mom!" She had called out.

There was a smile and a sweet, caring voice saying "What is it Columbia?"

"It's us! See? That's you, that's me, and that's dad." she replied, pointing at each stick figure in turn.

"It's absolutely beautiful." Her mom took the picture and nailed it to the wall. And there it stayed.

Amity sighed. Life was so perfect back then. What had chased her parents away?

Another memory surfaced, a lot clearer than the previous one.

She was giggling, running, screaming, and having the most fun of her life. She laid down on the grass, still giggling a little as her parents walked over. Her mom was chuckling a bit as she picked her up.

"Honey." her father said to her mother, a bit urgent.

"Humn?" her mother said, looking towards him.

Her dad pointed and her mom looked in that direction. Her expression changed.

Amity didn't quite understand the look on her mothers face, but she knew that she wasn't happy anymore.

Amity looked in the direction her parents were looking and saw a man coming their way. Once he was in earshot, the man called out to her parents. Amity couldn't hear what the man had said.

Her mom set her back down on the ground. "Listen Columbia. This is very important. Mommy and daddy have to take care of something. Stay here, okay?" Amity could hear the seriousness in her mother's voice.

Amity nodded.

Her mom hugged her tightly. "I love you Columbia."

"I love you to." She said right back.

Her dad ruffled her hair. "Don't get in too much trouble while we're gone, alright?"

"Alright." she replied.

They smiled and approached the man with Amity faithfully standing where her mom had put down.

Something didn't feel right. Amity felt the area near her neck and felt a necklace hanging there. She looked down to find her mother's silver necklace hanging from her neck. Amity fingered the charm in wonder. She had always admired her mom's necklace and it meant a great deal to Amity that her mom had trusted her with it now.

Amity's parents reached the man and talked for a bit. Then they followed him off somewhere.

Amity stayed put like her mom had told her. Eventually her legs got tired and she sat down. They were taking a while.

The sun moved lazily across the sky. Amity stayed. The sunset was very beautiful that day. She watched it. The stars started to come out. Amity still waited for her parents to come back so she could go to bed.

A loud, thundering BOOM snapped Amity back to reality. She sighed and fingered the silver necklace her mother had given her long ago. It took her weeks to finally figure out that her parents weren't coming back.

She accepted Laura Torrent as her new mom and changed her name to Amity Columbia Torrent. She had kept her old name for memories, and as a small hope. A hope that one day her parents would come back, that they didn't leave her forever, that they really did love her. It was a small hope, a childish hope, a foolish one, but a hope none the less.

"Well hello little miss ray of sunshine."

Amity gave her brother a quick glare and turned back to the rain.

"Alright," Ur said, "I know that look. What's bothering you."

Amity didn't want to answer. She kept glaring at the rain, wishing for her step brother to go away.

Instead Ur walked up to the window sill and looked out to the wet world beyond.

Amity glanced at Ur and sighed. She turned away from the window and sat against the wall under it. A few moments later Ur joined her on the floor.

"I was thinking about…..about the past, okay?" Amity spoke suddenly.

Ur nodded understandingly. No comment about the dangers of her thinking or a little snort, just an encouraging nod.

Amity took that as a sign to continue. "I mean, maybe if I had…...or just…..they probably wouldn't have" Amity's voice cracked a bit, "left."

Ur scooted closer to Amity and gave her a hug. Amity' face felt hot and she could feel the tears welling up but she forced them back. Amity's breathing became a bit shaky.

Ur began to rock her and rub her back. "Amity" he spoke gently, "none of it is your fault. You don't need to blame yourself for anything."

Amity pulled away from the hug smiling. "Thanks Ur. You always seem to know what to say."

Ur grinned. "Hey, today I found out that you shouldn't tell an egg a joke."

Amity gave her brother a confused look. "Why?"

"Because it might crack up."

Amity rolled her eyes and gave a little laugh. "Okay, maybe not always."

Ur over dramatised being hurt and said, "I made you happier didn't I?"

"I'll give you that much." Amity consented.

"Good, 'cause i have a few more. What do you call a sheep with no legs?"

"Dinner?" Amity guessed.

"No, a cloud."

"Yeah, a cloud with a head." Amity laughed.

Ur gave her a crooked grin. "Now that you're happy again, I have accomplished my role as a brother."

"It's still raining though, so I can't go outside and there's nothing to do in here." Amity gloomily said.

Ur put his hand up to his chin and donned his thinking face. He stayed like that for a couple of minutes till he snapped his fingers to signal he had just gotten a brilliant idea.

"We can do The Crazy Old Lady." he suggested.

Amity smiled and began to clap the tune. Ur quickly joined in and they began to sing.

~'~

I went to town to get me a new sword

When someone said they wanted a word

And I found the crazy old lady in the market!...

* * *

An hour later, the weather had finally let up. Amity hastily packed her bag with her pan pipes, some fish, a wedge of cheese, a roll, papers and her charcoal pencil. She ran out the door yelling, "I'm going now!"

Amity ran into the forest and down the trails as fast as she could. Amity made it to the meadow in time to see something run into the bushes on the other side. Curios, she walked over and examined the surrounding woods. It looked like some of the vegetation was trampled.

Amity found a patch of mud in the path of the trodden plants and bent down to get a closer look. The mud had two types of footprints. One pair was small and looked padded. The other, more numerous footprints were of two, kind of pear-shaped indents next to each other. The sight of the track made Amity pale considerably. She knew of only two animals with this kind of track and Amity was sure that sheep weren't allowed this deep in the forest.

Something shiny in the mud caught Amity's attention. She picked it up and became even more frightened.

Amity was holding a small silver scale that shone brightly when the light caught it just right.

This was bad. This was very, very bad.

Boars were chasing the baby dragon.

* * *

**So there you have it. Hope you enjoyed it! What did you think? Please tickle that review button and leave me your thoughts and comments. :D  
**


	4. RUN!

**Hello again! The next chapter is finally here! Enjoy!**

* * *

Amity took off on the path of flattened shrubbery left by the boars. She was in a mad panic to catch up as fast as she could. Amity had heard stories of how boars have seriously injured or even killed wounded or vulnerable dragons. There was no way that she would leave the baby dragon to the mercy of the boars.

Amity jumped over a log and continued running through the forest. She heard a squeal up ahead and began to run faster. Amity was so desperate to catch up that she was hardly paying attention to what was around her. Suddenly her feet slipped out from under her and Amity fell face first into a large patch of mud.

Amity spit some mud out of her mouth and scrambled forward. She continued to follow the path that the boars had trod down. The trail led Amity deeper and deeper into the woods. The trees grew taller, their trunks were thicker, and less sunlight made it down to the forest floor. This was certainly much farther in the woods than Amity had ever had cause to go.

Amity made her way around a tree and stopped so suddenly that she almost fell again. In front of her was a large cliff face which almost seemed to reach the sky. A number of boars surrounded the baby dragon, cornering him against the rock wall. They were moving in slowly, just about on the verge of attack.

Amity picked up a large rock. "Hey!" she yelled and threw it at one of the boar's head. The boars turned to face Amity.

"Leave him alone you uncultured swine!" Amity grabbed more rocks and chucked them at the boars while shouting insults at them.

A boar took a few steps towards Amity with murderous eyes. It kicked the dirt, readying to charge. Others followed suit.

"Oh no" Amity muttered, mentally kicking herself for not thinking things through.

Amity turned and plunged herself into the trees. She ran for all she was worth, weaving through the trees and jumping over roots. Amity took a sharp turn around a particularly large tree and ran right into a smaller tree that she has noticed too late and fell to the ground in a daze.

Amity blinked a few times and rapidly shook her head. That was going to leave a bruise for sure. She heard a loud squeal and looked to where it was coming from. A boar was charging at her full speed.

Amity was barely able to roll out of the way in time. She scrambled to her feet and looked around wildly. There were a few other boars coming from the same direction that the other one came from.

Amity ran again. She had no way to defend herself against the boars, but she was quick and considering that her life was on the line, she could probably go faster than normal.

Twigs and small branches hit her face as she went by. Not thinking about where she was going, just as long as it was away from the animals chasing her.

Amity ran. She ran and ran as far as her legs could carry her. Her breathing got heavy, her legs began to ache, she got cramping pains on her sides, and her heart was pounding so loud and fast. The edges of her vision began to blur. Amity's feet began to stumble and give way beneath her.

Amity almost fell. She caught herself on a nearby tree.

Amity couldn't go on, at least not now. She needed to take a break or she'd fall to the ground out of exhaustion.

Amity was breathing hard. She gulped in as much air as her lungs could hold.

Amity's breathing steadied and she looked around. The forest was still. No noise except her breath could be heard, not even the birds chirped.

The silence was eerie and ominous. It seemed as if the forest itself was holding its breath, waiting for something to happen. Amity looked around her, alert and listening for anything.

Some leaves rustled up ahead. Amity hid behind her tree and peeked around the trunk. More rustling came from the undergrowth and the baby dragon jumped out and sprinted on. boars came crashing out of the bushed next, huffing and snorting their irritation.

Amity stared dumfounded, but quickly shook it of as she saw the baby dragon run in her direction.

Amity poked her head out a bit farther to get a better look at what was happening. Her body tensed up in anticipation as the dragon made his way closer to her tree. She wasn't thinking about what to do. Her body seemed to have come up with a plan before she did and Amity wasn't too sure if she was going to like it.

Once the baby dragon was about to pass her tree, Amity quickly and scooped him up. She then turned around and ran as fast as she could.

Amity could hear squeals and snorts behind her but she didn't dare look back. She didn't know this part of the forest and Amity did not want to risk falling again.

Amity's legs were aching. She hadn't rested that long and was beginning to feel the effects of running farther than what she's used to. Amity needed a safe place to rest and fast. She looked around for a place that might work, but there was no place to hide or cliffs to climb, and all the large trees made it hard to see what is around her.

Amity almost stopped to slap herself. The trees! Of course! Why didn't she think of that earlier? Amity looked for a good tree to climb. She spotted the perfect one.

The tree was nice and large. Its long branches went out in all direction and went pretty high as well.

Amity grabbed the lowest branch with one arm and hoisted the baby dragon on top of it with the other. She pulled herself up and gathered the dragon into her arms once more. Amity continued to climb to the tallest branches. The boars snorted, huffed, squealed, and kicked the ground angrily and surrounded the tree.

Amity reached a good place to sit and set the baby dragon down on the branch. She sighed and leaned against the trunk panting. She looked at the dragon staring at her in a slight bit of shock.

"You're just a load of trouble, ya know that right?" Amity puffed out.

* * *

**Sorry that the chapter is shorter than usual, it just seemed like a good place to stop. I hoped you liked it! R&amp;R. You're amazing.  
**

**Oh, and speaking of amazing, have you guys seen the new Httyd 2 trailer yet? I bet mos of you have. I can hardly wait!  
**


	5. Names

**I'm not abandoning this story! I had the usual school, internet problems and writers block. Man, you just gotta love writers block!**

**Anyways, here's the nest chapter. Sorry if it comes off as a bit dull, I tried my best.**

* * *

Amity looked the baby dragon over for any injuries. He only had minor ones, the worst being a scratch on his tail. _Well, at least the baby dragon is okay._

Amity sighed in frustration. She still hadn't come up with a name for the baby dragon other than 'the baby dragon'.

Amity looked down to the ground and saw the boars that were surround the tree run in circles around the tree, sitting nearby patiently, and one even glared up at her. The glaring one had an unusual large bump on the side of its forehead.

"Looks like I won't be leaving anytime soon"Amity mumbled irritably. She sat back against the trunk and gave a frustrated huff. It'll most likely be hours past dark before she got home and if the boars didn't kill her, Amity was pretty sure her mom would.

Amity huffed again and brought her bag up to her lap. She had almost forgotten she had it with all that was going on. Amity rummaged through her bag and gave the baby dragon the fish she had packed for him, a roll for her, and her paper and pencil. As Amity munched on her bread, she made a list of random names for the baby dragon; whatever came to mind, she put down.

Once Amity felt she had enough name possibilities put down she stared at the list. She needed a way to filter through the possible names.

Amity decided to cross out all the ones that sounded a bit "girly" like Snowball, StarLight, SaphireEye, and Diamond to name a few. Next to go where all the ones that seemed dumb and didn't fit at all. So, Amity said goodbye to names like WhiteBlur, Felix, and TailFeather.

Only two names remained. Amity had to choose between WhiteScale or SilverWing.

Amity thought about the names for a bit. She wanted the baby dragon to have a name kind of like her own, with a deeper meaning in it. What story would be behind the name WhiteScale? Amity remembered how she found the dragons scale in the mud not to long ago. It had filled her with worry and a kind of fear that one felt when something awful might happen. Amity shuddered. She did _not_ want the baby dragon's name to mean _that_.

The other option was SilverWing. What purpose would back up that name? Well, Amity could associate wings with flying free. With leaving behind your grief and the hope of going somewhere better that would have been impossible on foot. Maybe even the hope of finding something you've lost that would have been impossible to see on land.

Yeah, Amity could see where this was going.

Amity brought out a salmon and said, "I'm going to call you SilverWing, okay?" while handing the dragon the fish.

The baby dragon looked up at Amity with slight surprise, but that quickly disappeared and he gobbled the fish right out of Amity's hand.

_Well then, SilverWing it is _Amity decided.

Amity leaned back against the trunk of the tree and looked to the ground only to see the boars still pacing around the tree. Amity looked to the sky. It'd be getting dark soon. She and SilverWing couldn't sleep here, one of them, most likely Amity, was bound to fall out of tree.

"We can't stay here." Amity said out loud. Silver wing looked at as if he was saying _'really'_ very sarcastically.

"Don't give me that look." Amity said defensively.

SilverWing shook his head with a huff and looked to the boars surrounding the tree. Amity did to. They didn't show any signs of leaving anytime soon.

Amity sighed for what seemed the umpteenth time and looked around her surroundings in desperation. The branches of the trees here where really thick and grew close to each other. This was definitely a dense and old part of the forest; probably unexplored. If Amity had more guts, she'd definitely come back to see if there are any hidden wonders or treasures. That is, to state again, If she was a braver Viking.

As Amity stared at the trees surrounding hers, she began to imagine what she would do if she _did_ have more courage. Amity would probably climb to the top of the tallest trees and look out to the miles and miles of forest as the sun set. She'd also go from tree to tree by walking across the branches since they were so thick and close together. It'd be easy and it would keep her safe from the wild animals on the forest floor.

Amity slapped her forehead. Of course! Why didn't she see it sooner? Amity thought she could be so thick sometimes. The answer was right in front of her and she would have missed it if she hadn't daydreamed about what she'd do if she was braver.

"SilverWing" Amity said, "I have a crazy idea that might end up in one of us being injured or killed, but you're going to have to trust me" Amity told SilverWing her plan.

* * *

The sun had gone down below the horizon and darkness reigned. On the ground below, boars could be heard grunting with the occasional squeal. The clouds from the storm earlier that day where currently blocking the waning crescent moon, making much darker and more difficult to see. Amity was glad for the darkness, it would give her and SilverWing cover as they made their escape.

Amity was on a thick branch that lead to a tree South of hers and in the general direction of the village. SilverWing was sitting in front of her silent figure patiently. Meanwhile, Amity was trying to prepare herself for what she was going to have to do with the greatest pep talk of the century.

_Come on _she told herself _it's just to that tree. No big deal._

_But that tree is so far away _the more scared part of her whined.

_No, you just _think _it's far away. That tree is actually pretty close _her determined side replied

Amity's frightened side came up with another excuse. _The ground is so far down. If I fall I'd surely die either from impact or boars._

Her brave part was quick to reply. _Just focus on what you're doing instead of the ground and you'll be fine._

The inner coward wasn't done. _But it's so-_

_Shut-up! _Amity mentally yelled at herself. _Look at Silver. He needs to leave and you know it. If you just stay up in this tree shaking in your boots just because of a short distance across a wide branch, he will die! Now quit being a pansy and go!_

Amity let out a calming breath and furrowed her brow in determination. "Alright SilverWing, climb on my back."

SilverWIng did, his front paws holding tightly to Amity's shoulders with his small claws. Amity winced, but didn't say anything.

Amity took another calming breath and got on her hands and knees. _Here we go, _she thought.

Amity took a quick glance down. _We are going to die._

Amity put one hand forward and the other knee along with it. She wobbled a bit. Amity wasn't used the extra weight on her back.

"You're going to have to help me keep balance, okay Silver?" Amity shakily whispered

Amity breathed deeply again and took another step, and another, and another. Soon enough, she was halfway to the other tree.

A sudden gust of wind came and pushed Amity to one side. Sure she was going to fall, Amity tightly squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for doom.

Doom never came. Feeling their weight shifting too much to one side, SilverWing leaned the other way and spread his small wings to help keep balance. Amity moved back to the middle of the large branch and opened her eyes in surprise. They weren't dead, they're alive. Amity felt like laughing in delight, but was cut short when a boar from below let out a snort, reminding Amity of where she was.

Amity gulped and continued crawling forward. She was so focused on going one step at a time that she didn't realize that they had made it to the other till her head bumped into the trunk.

"Ow!" Amity seethed. That hurt!

Amity looked at the offending tree with a glare that could kill; then that she was actually at the other side finally sunk in.

"I...I did it." Amity said in wonder. She honestly expected to fall at some point.

SilverWing crooned from Amity's back.

Amity looked over her shoulder to him and looked around. They weren't out of danger yet. Their journey through the trees had just begun.

* * *

**So there you have it. I'll see you next time, but on the community fic. Yeah it's my turn. Don't worry! I'm writing it!**


	6. Sorrow

Amity gently set her foot to the forest floor and cautiously looked around for any threats; boar or otherwise. She and SilverWing had crawled from tree to tree for hours. The reason it took so long was because Amity would take a rest every three or four trees to catch her breath and her nerves.

Amity quietly set out through the forest with SilverWIng close behind. The ground was still damp from the storm earlier that day. The air was muggy with all the moisture and seemed to close in on Amity, making her feel trapped.

On Amity's next step, her foot slid out from under her. "Woah!" Amity exclaimed. Unable to regain her balance, Amity fell back on her butt.

"Ow." Amity hissed through her teeth. Great. Not only is Amity covered in mostly dried mud, have a bump on her forehead from that tree she ran into, and have splinters in her hands, she also has a bruised tailbone.

SilverWing nudged Amity's arm and gave her a concerned look. Amity glanced down at the dragon and smiled reassuringly. "It's alright Silver. I'll live." Amity whispered to him.

Amity picked herself up and looked at the patch of mud she had slipped in. It seemed like a large herd had gone through it. A flash caught amity's eye and she crouched down to examine it. Lying in the mud was a small, silver-white scale.

Surprised, Amity took a better look of her surroundings. to her left was the path of underbrush that the boars had knocked down, and on her right was the field of flowers that she had found SilverWing in a few days ago. Some of the flowers had closed up for the night while others were wide open with the light of the moon glistening in the dew droplets that had formed on their petals.

Amity stood up, wincing slightly from her complaining tailbone, and walked into the meadow in a small daze. She kneeled down in front of two flowers that had closed up against the cold. One was a dazzling white while its neighbor was a deep blue that got lighter as it got closer to the tips.

SilverWing nudged amity's arm again, snapping her back to reality.

"Give me a minute Silver, then we'll go." Amity softly replied.

Amity set to work digging around the flowers roots. The ground was still quite soft from the rain and made her job easier. Amity kept as much root with the flowers as possible.

Once most of the ground around the flowers were dug up, Amity picked the two buds and began making her way back home with SilverWing close behind.

They made their way down the paths and only had to backtrack once. Soon enough, the village came into view. All was mostly still and quit, with only the light of the watchmen's torches and the dying embers of a families fire illuminating the sleeping town.

Amity and SilverWing weaved through the many streets and alleyways that lead to the small house on the other side of town. There was barely a glow in the kitchen window from the hot coals left were no doubt about to die.

Amity opened the back door to the kitchen as silently as the hinges would allow and crept inside. She set the flowers on the counter and got a good-sized bowl from the cupboard. Amity got a pitcher from the other side of the counter and poured the water from inside to the bowl and placed the flowers inside. That ought to keep the flowers alive till she could plant them in the morning.

"Have a nice evening stroll?"

Amity whipped around to see her mother sitting by the fireplace. Man, it seemed that woman was surprising Amity a lot today.

Amity tried to come up with an excuse for being so late."Mom...uh..you see...I…uh." '_Yeah, smooth reply Amity. Your words are practically silk' _Amity thought sarcastically.

'_Shut up'_

Her mother saved her from further embarrassment by speaking up. "I expected you to back home hours ago. When you didn't come home, I searched the town, asking if anyone had seen you, and had Uruman search the forest. He was out there for well over an hour calling your name. His voice was so hoarse it was almost gone when he came home. I've been up since, waiting for you and worrying for your well-being. Then you come home covered in mud, with leaves in your hair and a bad-looking bruise on your forehead. Young lady, you better have a good explanation."

Amity felt guilty that she had made her family worried sick and had probably given Ur a sore throat. Still, Amity wasn't sure her mom would be to happy with the reason it took her so long to get home.

Amity rubbed her arm nervously. "Well, you see mom, it's actually an interesting story. You see-"

"Amity." her mom interrupted.

"Yeah?"

Amity's mom pointed to the floor by her daughters feet. "What is that?"

Amity looked to her feet and saw SilverWing poking his head out from behind her legs. Amity winced. Busted.

"Actually, mom, he's part of that interesting story I was talking about earlier." Amity gave a nervous laugh as she looked to her mother for a reaction, rubbing her arm again.

"Get it out"

Amity's heart sank and mud seemed to settle in her stomach. 'But-but mom-"

"No buts. Get it out. It's a wild animal"

"Mom! He isn't a wild animal! He's my-"

"Amity, I said get it out of my house!"

"No! Mom, he needs me!"

"Amity Columbia Torrent, I told you to get that dragon out of here!'

"But mom, SIlverWing needs me! He doesn't have anyone else!"

Amity's mom sighed in frustration. "Amity, I'm sorry, but we don't bring random wild animals in the house for any reason. You have no idea what will happen. He may have a disease and I am not willing to risk my family's lives! Now get that thing out of here!"

Amity's temper flared. Her mother kept interrupting her or just ignoring what she said. "No! Mom, he'll die if I don't take care of him. He nearly died today, and you just want me to put him outside and let him take his chances?! You want me to _abandon_ him?! Like what my parents did to me?! Is that what you want me to do?!"

"No, I want you to put him where he belongs, and that is not this house! As I've said before, he's a wild animal and wild animals belong outside! You don't just randomly let a boar or a Monstrous Nightmare in, do you?!"

"He's not a boar!" Amity practically screamed at her mothers face.

"It's still a dragon and I'll not have him in this house" Amity's mom then bent down and scooped up SilverWing from Amity's feet. She began walking to the door before Amity got over the shock of her mother's sudden actions.

"Wait, mom, don't!" Amity ran to her mother and tried to grab SilverWing from her mom's grasp, but all her efforts were in vain as her mom was one of the stronger women on the island and easily held Amity off.

"Mom, don't! He needs me!" Amity yelled desperately while frantically reaching for SilverWing who was struggling to get of her mother's arms.

Amity's mom flung open the back door and threw SilverWing. SilverWing spread out his wings and did a wobbly glide till he landed sloppily on the ground.

"Get out dragon!" Amity's mom shouted out. "Shoo! Off with you!"

"Mom, please, NO!" Amity cried from behind her mother's shoulder. Tears were running down her cheek, but Amity took no notice of them. Her attention was focused purely on SilverWing. He was looking back with that hurt and alone look again. Amity couldn't bare it. "Please mom, I'm all he has left! Please don't do this to him."

Her mom didn't answer. She slammed the door shut and turned to face Amity. She opened her mouth to say something, but Amity didn't want to hear anymore. She turned and ran out the kitchen and up to her room, tears streaming down the whole way there. Amity locked her door and jumped on her bed, burying her face into her pillow.

Amity didn't want to sleep, but she had been up late running till it hurt, climbing trees, falling, and yelling at her mother while having her heart crushed. Amity was exhausted, so once she fell in bed, she automatically fell asleep.

It was the worst rest Amity ever had.


	7. Love

**I am sooo saorry for the long wait. I didn't know so much time had passed till I checked the update date.(that and school and family trips.)But here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Amity stood in a seemingly endless field of flowers. The sky was a light blue with faint, feathery clouds moving lazily on. A soft wind blew on Amity's face and tossed her hair behind her. flowers were bright and had every color imaginable. their aroma was so sweet and pleasant, it welcomed Amity with open arms. The grass tickled her feet and was a healthy shade of green. It all radiated peace._

_The shadow of something flying overhead engulfed amity for a moment and moved on. Amity looked up and what she saw took her breath away. A beautiful white dragon flew above. The sun's rays glistened off her scales in a way that gave her a glowing aura. The dragoness was holding something rather small in her front claws._

_She circled a hill not to far away and landed, gently setting the thing she was holding to the ground. The thing moved and was now clearly a smaller version of the white creature before it. The dragoness spread her great wings launched into the sky. Soon she was a speck on the horizon. The baby dragon stayed on the hill and kept watch on the horizon that it's mother had gone. _

_Days seemed to pass and there the dragon stayed till one day a small family of three humans made their way towards the hill. Terrified, the baby dragon hid in a large patch of flowers where it could not be seen. _

_The family got to the hill and had a picnic of sorts. After eating, the young daughter ran around the hill laughing and screaming when her parents scooped her up and tickled her when she got to close. A man came to the base of the hill and called out to the girls parents. the parents hugged her, kissed her, gave her a necklace, and joined the man at the bottom of the hill. Together, they walked in the same direction of the baby dragon's mother, and like the great dragoness, soon became specks on the horizon. _

_The little girl stayed on the hill, watching for the anticipated return of her baby dragon came out of his hiding place and sat beside the human girl. Together they watched the horizon for days, each awaiting a reunion that seemed less and less likely as the days and weeks wore on; and Amity watched them wait._

_One day, a woman and a boy slightly older than the little girl came to the hill. Instead of hiding, the baby dragon came closer to the little girls side. The woman looked at the girl and where she was looking. The woman seemed to know that it was hopeless to wait and took the girl's hand. She began to lead the girl away. _

_The girl reached for the dragon, but the woman stopped her, told her no, and continued to lead her away from the hill. The girl looked back to the dragon worriedly and reached for him. In response, the baby dragon began to follow, but the woman yelled at him, and told him he couldn't. The baby dragon stopped and looked forlornly to the girl as she was lead away. She kept glancing back and reaching for him, but became farther and farther away until she too, was a speck. _

_The dragon stayed and watched the horizon, but not the one his mother went to; no, he watched for the girl to come back again._

_Days passed, he stayed, and Amity watched._

_The never-ending field of flowers was no longer a place of pleasant peace, but a land of sorrows and broken hopes._

* * *

The light coming in through Amity's window had reached her eyes and shined unrelentingly. Amity slowly opened her eyes and moved her head away from the window. A mood of forlorn sadness hung over the room like a dark cloud threatening to pour down rain at any given moment, despite the bright sun peaking in through the window.

Amity couldn't tell why these feelings surrounded her. Then the memories of the night before came crashing down on her and a sense of anguish rose from her gut till it got stuck in her throat. Suddenly the room seemed too bright, too cheerful for the feelings welled up in Amity.

Amity sat up in her bed and groaned as her sore muscles complained. Amity slowly stood up and painfully made her way to the window, her body protesting the entire time. Amity pulled the shutters closed and locked them together, allowing minimal light into the room. There, that's better.

Amity crawled back into her bed and hid deep in the blanket. One, small tear escaped and landed on the pillow.

* * *

A knock came to the door, drawing Amity out of her dazed, half-asleep state. She chose to ignore it since there was a good chance it could be her mom. The knock came again, a little louder this time, and Amity stayed in her bed unmoving.

"Amity?" Her brother's voice came from the other side of the door. "C'mon Amity, mom said to get out of bed. Your breakfast is getting cold."

"Not now Ur." Amity addressed her brother.

Amity heard her brother give a short, frustrated sigh. "Amity you need to come out and eat."

"Ur, I'm tired and sore all over. I don't feel like getting out of bed, much less eating." Amity responded with a hint of irritation.

Ur was quiet for so long that Amity thought that he had left till he asked, "Amity, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Amity insisted.

"Am," Ur resorted to using one of his nicknames for her, "I know there's something you're not telling me. Please, what's wrong?"

Amity sighed through her nose and looked down to her pillow. How Ur could tell if something was wrong sometimes amazed Amity. "Ur, I don't want to talk about it now, okay? Maybe later."

There was a short pause, then Ur consented with, "Okay." and his footsteps could be heard going back down the stairs.

Amity soon drifted back to her drowsy, half-awake state.

* * *

"Sorry mom. Amity said that she is really tired and sore. She just doesn't feel like coming down." Uruman said as he came down the stairs.

Jasmine sighed and rubbed her temple. That girl was moping far longer than is healthy.

"Go do your chores Uruman. I will be in the forest collecting herbs if you need me."

Uruman didn't argue and left through the backdoor.

Jasmine stayed a few more minutes to clear a pounding headache before she went outside.

It was a bright and sunny on the island that day. Jasmine took in a breath of fresh air to help clear her head and to settle her growing impatience with Amity's actions. She walked through the town, saying hello to a few close friends and acquaintances. Soon enough, the village was behind her and Jasmine was instead surrounded by trees and underbrush of the woods.

Jasmine habitually started to make her way to where she knew plenty of herbs would be growing. Not much thought was required for the walk there, so Jasmine's mind drifted. Her train of thought eventually made its way back around to Amity.

Something she said last night was puzzling Laura to no end. "You want me to abandon him like how my parents abandoned me?"

Jasmine stewed over what Amity had said. Why would she feel she was abandoning that baby dragon?

As Jasmine walked through the forest, her mind wandered to memories of a recently remembered past.

She had been out late that night to catch up with a few friends. On the walk home, Jasmine saw the Malfire's daughter sitting on a small hill fighting to stay awake. She was staring in the general direction of the docks expectantly.

Jasmine looked around but couldn't find any sign of the Malfires. She walked up to the exhausted child and asked about where her parents are. The girl groggily replied something about her parents going off to take care of something.

"I don't think they'll be coming back tonight." Jasmine told Columbia gently. "Why don't you come and sleep at my house for the night?"

Columbia tiredly nodded and unsteadily got to her feet. Jasmine could see that the girl was close to collapsing, so she picked Columbia up and made her way home. Columbia set her head on Jasmine's shoulder and immediately started to softly snore.

Jasmine placed her in the bed in the guest room upstairs and tucked the sleeping girl in.

The next morning, Columbia walked tiredly into the kitchen where Jasmine was making breakfast.

"Good morning Columbia. Take a seat. The food will be ready soon." Jasmine said breezily.

Columbia nodded and sat down at the table wordlessly. She still seemed half awake.

Uruman came in and saw Columbia sitting at the table.

"What's she doing here?" He asked a bit too bluntly.

"Her parents have left to take care of something. She'll be staying in the guest room until they come back." Jasmine explained.

Then Uruman stated what was really bothering him. "But she's sitting in my seat!"

Columbia shifted in the seat she was sitting on with a resolved look on her face. She was clearly not going to move of her own free will.

"Uruman! There are plenty of other seats you can sit at. Be a good host and just sit down." Jasmine scolded fe son.

Uruman grumbled something under his breath as he sat down on the other side of the table.

That breakfast was the quietest one Jasmine had ever had. Uruman keep glaring at Columbia who made a point of ignoring him and eating her food.

After breakfast, Columbia said thank you and excused herself. That night, Jasmine found her sleeping on the same hill. She picked Columbia up and took her back to the guest room.

The next day, Jasmine went to the Malfire's house to get a change of clothes for Colombia and to leave a note saying that she was at Jasmine's house while they were gone. Jasmine found Columbia on the same hill that night, still looking out and hopeful.

A week after that first breakfast, Uruman and Columbia got in fight over something. It ended in Columbia running out the door and Jasmine scolding her son. After that, Uruman tried not to get mad at Columbia, but he still sent her silent glares from across the room or table.

Two more weeks had passed. One night, Jasmine had led Columbia back to guest room and was about to tuck her in when she asked "Are my mom and Dad coming back?"

Jasmine paused for moment to think before she answered. "I'm not sure if I can answer that Columbia, dear."

Columbia sat up and looked down sadly. She was holding her silver necklace in her hands. "I don't think they're coming back." Columbia's voice cracked. She clutched the necklace in her hand, brought it up to her heart and began to cry.

Jasmine quickly sat on the bed next to her and wrapped her arms around the girl. Columbia hugged back and started sobbing into Jasmine's shoulder. Jasmine rocked her, patted her back and tried to sooth her.

"They don't love me." Columbia cried.

"Shhh. No. Don't say that.I'm sure they do." Jasmine tried her best to reassure the girl.

"No, they don't! If they did, then they would have at least told me why they had to go!" Columbia shouted in between her gasps and sobs.

Jasmine decided it would be best not to reply until Columbia had calmed down some.

After a few more minutes, Jasmine had a wet shoulder and Columbia's sobs had reduced to the occasional sniff. Jasmine continued to rock the poor girl in a desperate attempt to show she still cared.

"You're a real mom." Columbia whispered so softly Jasmine almost missed words shocked Jasmine. She didn't expect Columbia to say anything close to that to her at all.

Jasmine opened her mouth to say something, but a small snore from Columbia stopped her. The girl cried herself to sleep.

Coming back from her memories, Jasmine kneeled before the patch of herbs she usually collected from and began to fill her bag with the ones that Uruman had waisted on Amity's soup.

As she did this, Jasmine's thoughts drifted again. She was at the Malfire's house again, but this time, she, Columbia, and an oddly quiet Uruman were collecting everything that Columbia wanted to keep. It was decided at Columbia's insistence that she will be adopted by Jasmine as one of her own. The chief had approved of the idea since the Malfires showed no sign of coming back, through Air Mail or otherwise.

Jasmine had picked up the last box and made her way to the front room. There she found Columbia staring at a picture on the wall that was nailed there. The paper was slightly yellowed and the drawing slightly faded and obviously done by a younger child.

"Columbia." Jasmine called out to her newest daughter. Columbia's focus shifted from the picture to Jasmine. The hurt and sense of betrayal filled her eyes and water glistened at the corners, threatening to fall.

"It's time to go now." Jasmine softly said.

Columbia nodded and grabbed Jasmine's free hand. As she was being lead out of her old home, Columbia made a request.

"I don't want to be called Columbia anymore."

"Then what should I call you?" Jasmine inquired of the girl.

"Amity" she answered after a short pause.

"Alright then Amity, let's go home."

"Wait." Jasmine stopped and looked to Amity, who appeared in deep thought. "Can I keep my old name as a middle name?"

Jasmine was a bit confused on why Amity would ask that, but she figured that Amity had her reasons.

"Of course you can."

Amity nodded and they continued their way home without anymore interruptions.

Jasmine finished filling her bag with the necessary herbs and began her trek back home. An image of Amity looking at her with the hurt filled eyes came back to the forefront of her mind. It always hurt Jasmine to see that in her daughter.

A rustle came from the near by bushes. Curiously, Jasmine took a look at what was there.

The small baby dragon from the night before sat on the ground, looking at the dirt. He halfheartedly looked up to her as if he didn't care if she was dangerous or not. In his eyes, Jasmine saw a broken child. Broken by the hurt, betrayal, and sadness that threatened to spill over.

Now Jasmine understood Amity's actions the night before.

What have I done?

* * *

Amity's stomach growled again with more ferocity, but she did nothing to appease the hunger eating away her belly. Amity simply stayed in bed immobilized.

A strange scratching came from her door. Amity tried her best to ignore the odd noise and continue in her solitude, but her curiosity became too much for her to handle. Amity made her way painfully towards the door. Staying in bed all day was not helping her sore muscles at all.

When she opened the door, amity saw the last thing she would ever expect.

Her mom was there, and at her feet was-

"SilverWing!"

The baby dragon happily jumped up to Amity arms and began to give slobbery licks all over her face, obviously overjoyed.

Amity looked to her mom confused. Her mom only smiled. Amity ran over to her and gave the best bear hug she could and her mom returned it with as much enthusiasm.

* * *

**THE END**

**I may or may not add an epiloge to this. I'm not sure yet. Tell me if you think I should or not.**

**and a special thanks to all who reviewed, Favorited and/or followed. You really made my day! Plus, all you who actually read my story! I wasn't expecting so many views :D Thank you so much!**


	8. Epilogue

"Mom! Can Silver and I go to the meadow please!?"

"Have you finished your chores?" a voice rang from somewhere in the house.

"Yes!" came the reply.

"What about your room?"

There was an extended silence which was answer enough.

"When you've got your room clean, then you can go."

"Thanks mom!" Amity called out. She turned to Silver, her own white, Night Fury-like dragon, and smiled. "Alright, let's get the room done quick as we can."

SilverWing hummed the affirmative and they both shoot off to the stairs.

Amity opened the door to her room and surveyed the disaster zone. Mounds of dirty clothes littered the floor, paper and various pencils could be seen along with a day old apple core. More miscellaneous things covered ground, like the scrap bucket, which Amity had no idea how it got there.

"Let's get to work Silver." said with determination.

First to get sorted were the clothes. They gathered them up and put in the To-Wash bin for tomorrow. Next was everything else. Silver picked up the pencils with his mouth and placed them on Amity's desk while Amity gathered up the random papers. Under The bed, Amity found her missing cloak and Ur's boots that had disappeared days ago. She pulled out the slightly chewed boots and gave Silver a questioning glance. Silver made an effort to look at anything but the boots Amity held. His guilt was obvious.

"Really Silver? You could get sick using these as teething toys. There's no telling where they've been." Amity tried to use her mom's scolding voice, but it came out gentler than Amity would've liked.

Amity sighed. She got up and walked to her door. There, threw Ur's shoes down the hall to his door.

Amity and SilverWing finished up the room and brought the scrap bucket with the apple core in it to the kitchen.

"We're going mom!" Amity yelled.

"Stay safe." came the reply.

"We will. Love you!" Amity called over her shoulder on her way out.

Closing the back door, Amity quickly glanced to the garden. At the end two flowers stood side by side. One a dark blue that got lighter the farther you got from the center and the other, a stunning white that shown with the sun. Amity, her mom and SilverWing planted the flowers soon after Amity's mom brought SilverWing back.

Amity turned to SilverWing, who was prancing around impatiently for Amity.

Amity laughed. "Alright, let's go."

Together she and her dragon ran through the village to the forest and down the path they now knew so well to a meadow to play till the sun touched the horizon.

* * *

That night, Amity dreamed she was in a meadow of never-ending flowers. Up ahead there was a hill with a small, white baby dragon looking off to the distance, waiting for something. A dot appeared on the horizon. It came closer at a steady pace and got bigger as time went by. After some time, Amity could see it was the woman from before, but she was all alone.

The woman walked up to the baby dragon and they both looked at each other for some time. The woman bent down, picked up the dragon and started to walk back from where she came.

Amity followed from a distance. Over time, the hill became a speck far away as they made their way to the woman's house. Sitting on the lawn in front was the little girl picking at blades of grass. The dragon leapt out of the woman's arms and ran to the girl who was startled by the sudden arrival but was quickly overcome with joy as she hugged the baby dragon. The little girl looked to the woman, who smiled, and she hugged her to. They sat on the ground and the baby dragon promptly joined them. The little girl brought everyone in for a group hug and was smiling the biggest smile humanly possible.

* * *

**In answer to _Madhuntr_: This isn't my story per say. I got the Idea for it while I was reading _They Call Me E.T.'_s story School Of Dragons. I came up with an idea of how Amity and SilverWing met so I asked if it would be okay if I wrote the story since it is her characters. She agreed and I made this. Originally, I planned it to be only three chapters long. Anyways, this was designed to be a short prequel to They Call Me E.T.'s story, so sorry, I can't really make more stories. Besides, I got permission to make this story with her characters. I didn't ask to do more than that. Again, sorry, but I don't own these guys._  
_**

**Anyways, thanks for reading. Making this was a lot of fun! Till next time.**

**-KrazyCat6167**


End file.
